Love Can Be Found In The Strangest Way
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: I glared at him playfully. "You look like a kitten but you're really a tiger waiting to pounce on his prey." I snapped back half-heartedly. He let out a light laugh at this. Then I felt someone push me towards Akashi and saw Kise push him towards me before I knew what hit me my lips where on his.


**Love can be found in the strangest ways**

A/N: Hi all hope you enjoy this chapter my first ever time writing a Kuroko No Basuke fic please rate and review. Rated M for later chapters.

**Kagami's POV**

Kuroko and I were walking down the streets towards a Chinese restaurant to meet with his friends from Teiko in his ditch effort to help me. Yes Kuroko was trying to get me with one of his friends hence the meeting. I released a soft sigh as we approached the doors.

Kuroko had told me that a couple of them were already in relationships but that I should come none the less. I wasn't going to go but Kuroko pulled me along. Kuroko pulled me to my seat once we had entered. They all greeted Kuroko only a couple greeted me. "Everyone this is my friend Kagami Taiga. Please be nice to him," Kuroko announced.

The others nodded at me. I sat there awkwardly as we waited for the waiter to arrive to take our order. When he came we all ordered our food and drinks then everyone sat there chatting. "So Kagami-cchi how's basketball training going?" Kise asked.

I tilted my head a little when Kuroko nudged me in the side "it's going well I suppose…" I said awkwardly. Kise grinned "and yours?"

"I'm doing good in practice thanks can't wait to play against you again!" I tilted my head at him again, till Kise spoke again "Kagami-cchi no one introduced you to Akashi-cchi or Atsushi-chhi!" he exclaimed pointing to a purple and red head.

The red head grumbled angrily. "Kise keep that big trap shut!" he yelled the others just sat there quietly.

I let out a low growl at the red head "Oi freak don't get your panties in a twist over a greeting!" I yelled before storming out. Everyone including the red head was staring after me.

**Akashi's POV**

I stared at the door where 'Kagami Taiga' stormed off through. No one ever had the guts to yell at me especially for the sake of someone else. They all looked at me as if expecting an outburst but I was in too much shock. I was incredibly interested in this man now. So when Kuroko left to go find him I got up and followed him.

Kuroko gave me a weird look as he sped at the sight of Kagami. "Kagami-Kun!" I heard Kuroko yell.

"Damn I'm so sorry Kuroko I didn't mean to snap it just got on my nerves so badly!" Kagami released a small sigh.

Kuroko released a soft chuckle as I hid behind a tree just listening to them. "I think you're interested in Akashi-Kun."

"Fuck!" I heard him cuss. "Way to impress the captain of the generation of miracles," he growled at himself. I let out a chuckle which unfortunately he caught "Who's there! Show yourself!"

I slipped out from behind the tree. Kagami's face turned as hard as stone as he looked at me. "Akashi-Kun you should have just waited at the table," Kuroko scolded. I chuckled and studied Kagami a little bit. His eyebrow twitched under my gaze. Well two things were certain one he was good in basketball two he was drop dead sexy.

**Kagami's POV**

I watched Akashi study me a little which allowed me to get a good look at him. He was quiet small for a basketball player but not as small as Kuroko. His left eye was gold while his right was red. I had a feeling that his eyes let him see more than an ordinary persons.

He let out a small chuckle as we studied each other. Kuroko just stood there watching us for a minute, the tiniest smile forming on his lips. "You two will get along great. I knew that bringing Kagami-Kun was a good idea," he stated before heading back towards the restaurant.

As we stood there starting at each other Akashi spoke, "you're an interesting guy Kagami Taiga."

I grunted in response before actually replying, "So are you Akashi Seijuro." He smirked and moved closer to me, he circled around me once in a sort of predatory manner.

I shook my head at him and went and went to sit down against a tree which he soon followed suit. "Well Kagami-Kun tell me a little about yourself since I'm highly interested in you."

I tilted my head at him a little bit "well I love basketball I studied in America for a while, I came back to japan recently, I have a massive appetite. I'm at school in Seirin…" I wasn't sure what else to say about myself. "…yourself?"

I turned to see Akashi smiling at me. "Well I was captain of the generation of miracles at Teiko I now go to Reikuzen high. I'm second smallest in the generation of miracles."

I nodded a little as we started to chat more gradually getting to know each other a little more. We sat like that for a few hours till the others came to find us. "Well this is a sight to see," Midorima commented as they stood right in front of us. "And they said opposites attract…"

Takao gently hit Midorima over the head of 'ruining the moment.' I let out a small chuckle at them as they started arguing. They really are a great couple. "You two sure are a great couple," I said out loud by accident. Everyone released a chuckle at this causing me to blush a little.

Akashi let out a small laugh "though you look big and mean you're actually a big cute softy! Nothing more than a kitten!"

I glared at him playfully. "You look like a kitten but you're really a tiger waiting to pounce on his prey." I snapped back half-heartedly. He let out a light laugh at this. Then I felt someone push me towards Akashi and saw Kise push him towards me before I knew what hit me my lips where on his.

**Akashi's POV**

I was now blushing madly. Whoever just pushed us was going to pay! I opened my eyes to see Kagami's blushing face right in front of mine. This could not be happening to me! This was actually the most embarrassing moment of my life.

When we eventually managed to pull away we were both still blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry K-Kagami-Kun…" I said in a really soft voice refusing to look up at him.

"I-its fine it wasn't your fault…" he whispered back softly.

"Oh come on guys! It's so obviously you two like each other! Just ask him out already Akashi-cchi!" Kise yelled excitedly from behind me.

I blushed and refused to look up at him "f-fine! K-Kagami-Kun would you…l-like to go on a date..?"

I jumped a little when I felt big rough hands ruffling my hair. A nervous chuckle escaping his lips "I'd love to Akashi."

Kise pushed me into Kagami's arms once again. I turned to face him wearing a death glare "Kise I will kill you!" he whimpered and hid behind Aomine.

"Akashi, chill it all worked out for the best so let his idiocy go a miss today," Aomine said from his spot in front of Kise.

Kise popped his head around Aomine's back. I continued to death glare him but nodded at Aomine's suggestion. Kise breathed a sigh of relief as he came out from behind Aomine still staying close to him in case I changed my mind.

Kagami chuckled at us and ruffled my hair softly. "So Akashi when should we go on this date?" he asked.

I blushed hiding my face in his neck as I answered him, "tomorrow…" Kagami chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright then I'll pick you up at yours at about four okay?" I nodded "alright then." He kept me close and I didn't complain I liked being close to him it was oddly comforting.

Everyone 'awwwed' at us a little bit making us both blush. "You two are a great couple," Kuroko mentioned and Kise nodded in agreement.

I blushed a little more sticking close to Kagami as he sat down on the cold dusty curb. "T-thanks…" I let out a yelp when Kagami scooped me up and placed me on his lap. The others including Kagami chuckled at me. I pouted as Kagami kissed me softly.

"You should go get some sleep Akashi tomorrow shall be a busy day." I pouted once more nor wanting to leave him. He chuckled and stood taking me with him. "Guys I'm going to take Akashi home now see ya later."

They all waved at us as Kagami led me away. He put me down and we walked in silence with him holding my hand tightly but not enough to hurt me. It was as if he expected me to just disappear without a trace. I gently squeezed his hand and he smiled at me.

We arrived at mine and I pulled him inside. "Coffee?" he chuckled and nodded. I grinned and headed to the kitchen to make the coffee. Kagami watched me from the door way his eyes following my every movement. Once the coffee was made I returned to him handing him his cup.

He chuckled at me a little "I don't actually drink coffee," he commented softly. I let out a chuckle as well.

"Well you're not leaving till its drunk," I told him as I pulled him upstairs. A look of confusion crossed his face as I pulled him into my bedroom. "I want to cuddle that's all." He nodded with a dopy smile.

"So damn cute!" I blushed at his exclamation. He pulled me close and gently kissed me on the lips. "I'm glad that Takao and Kise pushed us cause now I'm unbelievably happy." I blushed even darker red.

I pulled him on to the bed and snuggled close to him. "You're lovely and warm and very comfortable," I told him.

He chuckled "I'm glad I am then." I smiled and kissed his neck. I felt him shiver at the kiss and I smirked as I bit down on that exact spot making him moan softly.

"A-Akashi,.." he released shakily.

I smirked "yes Kagami?" I replied innocently.

He released a breathy chuckle at my innocence "naughty boy…"

"'Naughty boy?' Kagami-Kun I'm older than you…" I said gently not really caring.

"I'm bigger than you!" he exclaimed over dramatically. I laughed and leant forward to peck his lips.

**Kagami's POV**

I chuckled at our banter we were so silly and to think this all started because I got pissed off at his attitude it was amazing because in this short time I felt really close to him like as if I had known him years by the look in his eyes that's how he feels too.

We sat there and smiled at each other for a few minutes before Akashi snuggled closer and fell asleep. I closed my eyes thinking of him as I drifted off to sleep.

The End.


End file.
